


Distraction

by Pluuushie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Smut, im sorry, it's honestly... a bad porno, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluuushie/pseuds/Pluuushie
Summary: "I didn't get to finish my work thanks to you," she sighed with pseudo-disappointment."Sue me, it was hot."
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 126





	Distraction

Irene kept her eyes trained on the documents before her, pen moving gracefully across the paper. She decided to stay in the office after hours to get her paperwork done for her client. Sorting through all this monotonous text was _really_ starting to melt her brain. Not to mention the fact that her client was a total dipsh—

“God, it’s warm in here.”

Irene gasped as cool hands wrapped around her from behind and trailed up the length of her thighs. Soft, and equally cool lips ghosted over the shell of her ear and she shuddered in her chair.

_Joohyun, focus._

“Seul, hands, or I’ll break your fingers.”

The contact vanished instantly. “Okay okay, sheesh. I was so confident that I’d be the one to snap you out of your work mood, too.”

Irene cast an icy glare at her fiancée. “Well, sorry for soiling your prediction. Are you finished already?”

The woman leaning comfortably against Irene’s desk laughed, mirth dancing in her dark eyes. “No, no, I’m just gonna pick up where I left off tomorrow. Which,” Seulgi stooped down and placed featherlight kisses on Irene’s shoulder, eliciting a sigh from the woman, “is what you should do too.”

Irene shivered when Seulgi pecked at her knuckles, her grip on her pen loosening bit by bit. She always marvelled at how quickly Seulgi could get her to relax with just her touch alone. She let out a tiny squeak when Seulgi swivelled the chair around so she faced her, lips slotting hers.

“ _Mmm_...”

That sound must’ve spurred Seulgi to pick up an intense pace, which caught Irene off-guard. She almost forgot how good of a kisser her fiancée was, but it seemed tonight Seulgi was set on refreshing her memory. The way her tongue slid against hers was almost dizzying and the hints of teeth and gentle bites forced her to entangle her hands in Seulgi’s hair to anchor herself down. It was only the all-too-familiar churn of her underbelly and Seulgi’s light tug at her dress zipper that brought her rationale back to the surface. She pulled back, taking a moment to catch her breath before speaking. “L-Love, I have to get this finished. I’ve been wanting to get this paperwork out of the way, you know that.”

Seulgi frowned at her and Irene bit her lip at the sight. Her hair was all mussed and her lipgloss was kissed right off of her puckered lips. _Tempting_. “Hmph, fine, I’ll wait for you then.”

Irene smiled and kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

The woman stood up as Irene got back to work.

“It really is hot in here, though... it’s only autumn, dear, you don’t have to blast the heat.”

Irene ignored her comment, brow twitching at the sound of heels being thrown off followed by the rustling of fabric.

Irked, she lifted her gaze. “I swear if your shoes are... on my couch...”

She trailed off, eyes widening at the sight of Seulgi’s bare back, her dress being the kind to expose that area. She hadn’t even noticed she put on such attire today since she wore her long, grey trench coat on top of it. Thank God she did because Irene would not have been able to tear her eyes off of her. The dress was skin tight too and accentuated her beautiful a—

“Love?”

Irene blinked, finally snapping out of her trance, the heat in her loins growing almost unbearable.

_Fucking hell._

“Mhm?”

“Can you unzip me?”

The elder almost choked on her saliva. “What?”

Seulgi pouted. “Please? This dress is too tight and that kiss made me ten times hotter.”

“Well, what are you gonna wear home??”

“My trench coat!”

“ _Just_ your trench coat?? What are you, a flasher?”

“Ha, ha. Just help me out, please.”

Flattening her dress and mumbling complaints, Irene stood up, ignoring the wobble in her step. She came up from behind her fiancée and didn’t miss her sharp intake of breath when she did so. She bunched her long, straight hair and lifted it to reveal the flawless nape of her neck, where the flimsy clip and small zipper was.

Irene licked her lips, running her hands up Seulgi’s sides.

“B-Baby?”

Irene hummed low in her throat, thankful she wore heels and Seulgi removed hers because she didn’t have to go up on her tippy toes to nip lightly at her nape and at the base of her throat, pecks and traces of tongue interspersed between. Seulgi whimpered.

“I— _Joohyun._ ”

Something within Irene seemed to snap, because all semblances of self control were out the window.

Irene unzipped Seulgi’s dress, practically ripping it off of her, eyeing her lace panties hungrily. She hadn’t even put on a bra. How dangerous.

Seulgi turned to face her, whining impatiently. She pulled her down onto the couch and connected their lips in a searing kiss, leaning back as Irene bracketed her hips with her knees.

Irene let her fingers gingerly trace circles into her fiancée’s soft skin, growling as Seulgi nipped at her bottom lip and tugged. Their tongues lashed together hotly as Irene ghosted nimble fingers over Seulgi’s bare chest. Simultaneously, the woman successfully unzipped Irene’s dress, dragging her manicured nails along smooth ivory skin.

They parted, refilling their oxygen debts whilst gazing lustily into one another’s eyes. The stare was quickly cut short as Irene ducked her head down and encircled Seulgi’s right nipple with her soft lips. Seulgi gasped, fingers quickly retreating into Irene’s dark hair.

“Wait, ah— _baby_.”

God, she didn’t want to wait. She wanted more, and more, and _more_ of her. She wanted nail marks on her back and bite marks on her shoulder and slick drenching her fingers because Lord knows how long it’s been since they last got to _touch._ And Irene could tell Seulgi wanted it bad too, because just hovering above her, she could sense how wet the woman was. She reluctantly pulled back with an obscene _pop_ , looking up at her while pecking at her collarbones. Seulgi bit her lip, averting her eyes.

“Take your dress off t-then you can continue.”

With a bemused puff, Irene sat back and began to shuck off her dress, with the eager assistance of her fiancée. She let the woman marvel at her skin, cooing as she skimmed hot hands along her creamy thighs.

Growing impatient the more her desire festered, Irene took Seulgi’s hands and pinned them above her head, descending onto her chest again. Seulgi moaned and bucked her hips up, causing Irene’s teeth to pinch into her left nipple. Seulgi whined and writhed as a mixture of pain and pleasure coiled in her belly, soaking her panties.

“ _Fuck_. Baby, no more teasing. I need you n _ow_ — _mmhnn, ‘Hyun_.”

Irene smirked, preening at the fact that she can garner such a delicious reaction just from brushing her fingers against her clit. “Need me to fuck you hard, gorgeous?”

Seulgi nodded vigorously, bottom lip clamped between pearly teeth. Irene peppered kisses over her face and neck and shoulders as she slowly peeled off her panties. She started sucking on various points on her throat, sinking a finger into her and groaning at how beautifully _wet_ she was.

_“Angel, you’re dripping.”_ She husked it right into her ear, gently biting the shell right afterward and Seulgi almost came right then. She was hardly breathing, groping at her fiancée’s shoulders and whimpering as Irene added a second finger and began to thrust.

“ _More_ , Joohyun. Go faster, I n-need more.”

Irene simply obliged, too breathless to tease her. It was almost hypnotizing, switching between ogling her angelic, pleasured face and watching the erotic pump of her fingers into her drenched heat.

Seulgi rocked in time with her thrusts, moans hiking up a pitch. “H-Harder, baby, I’m so close, I’m so- _oh!_ ”

Irene curled her fingers and thumbed her clit, silently praying that no one else was still on their floor because Seulgi came with a literal scream, nails raking into her back as she rode out her orgasm. Irene kept up the pace, only slowing down when Seulgi did.

“ _Holyshit._ ” Seulgi whispered hoarsely, dazedly watching Irene suck the slick off her digits.

Once she caught her breath, she sat up and pulled Irene into a sensual kiss, tasting herself on her tongue.

It was Seulgi’s knee bumping against her crotch that reminded Irene of how painfully turned on she was. Assuming Seulgi was too tired to return the favour (she hadn’t witnessed her come like that in months), she just hoped that she’ll be able to last until they got home. She moved back to get up but Seulgi pulled her right back down.

“Come sit on my face.”

Irene nearby had a heart attack. In their six year relationship they hadn’t once tried that. But for the love of all that was holy Irene wanted to try it. “L-Love are you sure?”

Seulgi licked her lips and winked, making Irene’s abdomen clench. “Positive.”

Irene kicked off her thong and positioned her knees on either side of Seulgi’s head, gasping at the feel of her hot breath on her glistening sex.

“Fuck you smell good,” Seulgi growled, slapping Irene’s ass for good measure.

“S-Seulgi _._ ”

The woman beneath her started planting kisses on her inner thigh, nibbling on the sensitive flesh and eliciting a low moan from the elder. “C’mon boss—“ Oh, God, how Irene loved the sound of that, “—don’t be shy. Ride my face.”

With a groan, Irene lowered her hips, head immediately falling back at the sensation of a hot muscle working through her folds. She fisted Seulgi’s hair and started canting her hips down, moaning the woman’s name again and again as she laved her tongue over her clit.

Irene struggled to keep her volume down as Seulgi sloppily ate her out, timing her licks with the gyration of Irene's hips. It didn't help that the younger woman was gripping her thighs like a lifeline, leaving crescent moons in their wake. 

"Don't stop. D-don't fucking stop."

With a low groan, Seulgi wrapped her lips around Irene's clit and curled two fingers inside of her, evoking a high-pitched cry from her trembling fiancée. Her orgasm wrecked through her, and Seulgi stuck with her, finishing the job properly.

Irene worked to gain her breath as Seulgi moved to sit up, peppering kisses all over Irene's arms and shoulders along the way. The elder chuckled lowly, reaching behind her to grab Seulgi's trench coat to wrap around herself as the woman snuggled into her.

"I didn't get to finish my work thanks to you," she sighed with pseudo-disappointment.

"Sue me, it was hot." 


End file.
